


When Things Come To Light.

by AnnaDaFujoshi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chara is bad in this, F/F, F/M, I know they aren't actully but, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda Dark, Nightmares, Past Possesion, Permanent Injury, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans has seen some shit, Short Chapters, alternate universes mentioned, idk how to make genocide timelime and possesion make sense kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDaFujoshi/pseuds/AnnaDaFujoshi
Summary: Sans has gone through so much. After hundreds of Resets, dozens of Genocide Timelines in a row, the child did a complete 180 and did a True Pacifist run.But Sans has seen too much.After so many genocides, he has just shut down. No job, not eating for days, found staring into space with dark eye sockets. No one can figure out what is wrong.Only when he has a particularly dark nightmare do things come to light.(ROLL CREDITS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had a few years ago and im finally getting off my lazy ass and writing a story about it. 
> 
> So basically;
> 
> ' Sans has a nightmare and wakes up everyone while screaming. When one of them bursts into the room and is forcefully throw off the railing into the wall. The others approach with caution and are calling out to him to try and wake him up. ' is what I wrote first.
> 
> AKA Sans has a really bad nightmare and ends up sleep fighting while in a dizzy hallucination from his nightmare.

“Night guys.”

“Goodnight Sans! Have good dreams!”

Sans silently scoffed at that. He hadn’t had a good sleep without nightmares in, well, centuries if

you count all the resets. 

It was getting late so everyone was retiring for the evening. Everyone was having a movie night and 

Papyrus had stormed into Sans’ room without knocking, almost catching the red lines on his bones 

that Sans was trying to wrap up. They were on the Surface, and Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and 

Alphys were all in one big house. Undyne and Alphys shared a room for obvious reasons, Sans had 

taken the smallest room, while Papyrus and Frisk also shared a room. 

Everyone was nestled in their comfy beds fast asleep, having pleasant dreams of what they wanted 

to do on the surface. For Toriel, it was opening a monster-human friendly school and being a 

teacher. Papyrus, of course, just wanted to make lots of new friends and make puzzles. Alphys 

wanted to become a well-known scientist. And Undyne wanted to be a police officer. Sans, 

however…

Sans was constantly worried about another reset. Everyone was happy. This timeline was the first

True Pacifist Timeline after dozens of Genocide Timelines. Sans was so depressed that he rarely

came out of his room and didn’t have a job. He was sorting his thoughts from all of the timelines,

and was trying to not turn into ‘Dust Sans’. 

Sans knew of the AU’s. He had encountered Nightmare’s gang, which included Dust, who he learned 

was another version of him, where he had experienced hundreds of genocide timelines, to the point 

where he snapped and killed everybody in the underground. Those were not good meetings. Dust 

would always mess with Sans’ skull. 

This current night was a rarity where Papyrus was able to get Sans out of his room. Papyrus and 

everyone else were very worried about Sans. No one had seen him in days. Sure Papyrus peeked in 

a few times only to find Sans staring blankly at the wall. He wasn’t asleep at the time, just not all 

there. This is what caused Papy to drag Sans out. He didn’t want his big brother too- to Fall Down. 

Papy shook his head. No! Sans was strong! He wouldn’t leave him behind! After reassuring himself, 

he began settling in his bed to go to sleep so he could start the next day. 

While everyone was fast asleep, Sans was tossing and turning in his bed. He could feel the magic 

building in his eye socket. He was back in Judgement Hall. The little demon was there too. With their 

goddamn sadistic smile, glowing red eyes, and a large knife in their tiny hands. 

No,no,no,no,no, NO

“Not again! I’m just dreaming! This is a dream!” Sans was shaking, not noticing the demon running 

closer and closer until they stopped. They were almost touching Sans, just a few steps away.

“Oh, Sansy… ~ “ Chara purred in an almost sweet tone if it weren’t for the fact that they were 

oozing bloodlust, death, and dust. Sans finally noticed Chara. 

“Greetings bonehead! Did ya miss me?~” Sans could only stand there and take it. Chara swung the 

knife down and Sans was finally able to wake up. But only physically. So far on the surface, he had 

managed to keep himself from screaming when waking up from a nightmare. But he couldn’t this 

time. Sans shot out of bed screaming bloody murder.

His friends and family were shocked awake by the scream. Looking back he was sure the whole 

neighborhood could hear him. Undyne was the first one up, already on guard. She noticed that Sans 

wasn’t screaming anymore. But she could clearly hear large banging sounds coming from San’s tiny 

room. 

Since everyone was now awake, they all spilled out into the hallway, with Undyne almost at Sans’ 

door. She burst the door open and found Sans curled in a ball on his bed, bluish flames coming from 

his eye socket. There were multiple bones in the walls, ceiling, and floor. Two giant menacing skulls 

were hovering next to Sans, that seemed to be trying to get his attention. When Sans finally noticed 

her, he started to attack ferociously. In his eyes, it was Chara, not Undyne. Undyne's spear looked 

like a knife to him. He turned her soul blue and flung her across the house and over the railing. He 

was muttering multiple things such as ‘dirty brother killer… I’ll kill you… demon”. 

No one knew Sans had this power. Undyne was not only the Captain of the Royal Guard but was 

also a police officer in training and rapidly rising in the ranks even though she was still in training. 

To have been thrown like a rag doll without barely lifting a finger. How… how strong was Sans to be 

able to do that? Shock aside, Papyrus was the next to rush into Sans’ room. Sans would never hurt 

his little brother. Papy ran his brother and hugged him tightly. Sans was backed into a corner, 

clutching his chest, right where his scar was, with blue flames surrounding the both of them. 

Once Papyrus had calmed his brother down, everyone else came in. Undyne had shuffled up the 

steps clutching her side, breathing hard. She did just have the breath knocked out of her and 

probably broke two ribs at the same time. Damn. Sans was strong.

Toriel came in quietly, raising a now green glowing paw, going to help Sans. He was still clutching 

his chest. “Sans my friend, may I see where it hurts? It will help.” She could barely hear him quietly 

say “it won’t do anything anyway Tori.” 

She blinked, even though she could hear better than most monsters, she could barely hear him. 

“Nonsense, you are in pain and I will help you.” Sans wasn’t responding. 

She carefully pulled his shirt off to see what was hurting him. She thought he might have cracked a 

rib on something. What she saw was much worse. Multiple deep cuts were going across his ribcage, 

some were in line with the deepest one, others weren't. It looks like someone had cut sans in almost 

the same spot multiple times. Not a light cut no, the biggest one had been cut almost through the 

bone and she could see cracks going through most of his ribs that were also surrounding the slash. 

Even during the times of the old war, when she treated some of the soldiers, she hadn’t seen such a 

bad wound on any of her patients. Her claws immediately went to her mouth in shock before she 

started pumping healing magic into Sans. But it still didn’t help much, Only some of the lighter 

cracks were gone when she started running out of energy. She was a healer, but not a doctor. 

“This is a really bad wound Sans. I am taking you to the hospital for this. Even I can’t close up this 

wound.” Toriel then swiftly swept Sans up in a bundle of blankets and rushed out of the room and 

into her car. Everyone was coming with, of course. Besides, Undyne needed a doctor as well, she 

didn’t look too good either, grabbing her side like she was in a lot of pain, Alphys had started 

healing her side, but mentioned that she would rather have a real doctor look at Undyne. All her 

medical skills were self-taught after all. 

Once they go to the hospital Toriel immediately bursts out of the car and speed-walked sans into the 

reception area. “Ah hello Ms. Toriel, what can I do for you?” A kind human woman greeted Toriel 

like a friend, as she had seen Toriel come in to try and help some of the patients recover their worst 

injuries with healing magic. “Hello Diane, I know it is very late but I must see a doctor immediately. 

My friend is very hurt and I can’t fully heal him.” the lady looked at the bundle, aka; Sans, and 

instructed Toriel to show her how bad his wound was. Her response was immediate. She paled 

quickly, looking nauseous, before calling up a doctor to come to the front desk immediately.

Soon, Sans was lying in a bed being wheeled down the hallway to the ICU. The doctors only got a 

glimpse of the wound but they could tell it was bad. Toriel finally collapsed on her knees and started 

crying. The group had all walked in with Alphys half-supporting Undyne. Papy was crying 

hysterically. They had all seen a glimpse of doctors wheeling past them to the ICU with their friend. 

No one got any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought while writing this. If the Genocide timeline happened multiple times, then it wasn't likely that Sans was cut in the same place every time. It seemed like it would be around the same place, but not in the same place every single time.
> 
> I can't draw for shit so I can't provide any picture.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours before a doctor came back to talk to them. He looked pale as well. "Were doing what we can, but we need to know how he got that wound. We, uh, checked his stats. He should not be alive with than wound." He looked to the crying goat monster. He wasn't too sure about all the monsters that were coming to the surface, but so far, none of them had shown any violent tendencies. Besides, their friend was in the ICU. They were probably more worried about the, uh, skeleton than attacking humans.

"We don't know how he got such a wound. We didn't even know he HAD such a wound. He um, had a very violent nightmare earlier. So I checked on him and learned of his wound. I have not seen anything that bad since before we were sealed in the Underground." Toriel was the one to bring him in so she was the one with the most information. "Oh! and I think my friend is hurt too. Could you check her as well, please?" The doctor nodded, he seemed a little uneasy walking by a monster, but at least he wasn't as bad as the anti-monster groups. 

Turns out, Undyne had broken not two ribs, but three from being thrown into the wall. When they were finally allowed to see Sans, he was hooked up to a breathing machine, (which didn't make sense since he was a skeleton) and had his chest wrapped up. Some of his arms were also wrapped up. This did not bode well with Toriel. 

He was sound asleep, but it seemed like they had sedated him instead of him falling asleep on his own. Now that he was still, they could see how terrible Sans looked. The deep bags under his eyes, how dark in color his bones were. Instead of white, his bones were a dark shade of grey. 

It wasn't for another three or so hours that he woke up. "Hng... Where?" Toriel and Papyrus were the ones that stayed while Toriel sent the others home. "Sans! Oh my god! Thank god you're awake! We were so worried!! How could you not tell us you were injured?!" Sans only blinked. "I-Injured?" 

"Yes injured! Look around you, Sans! We had to rush you to the hospital!" Sans' eye lights were slowly growing brighter. "The hospital?" he looked down to see his bandaged chest and arms. He was silent for a few minutes. Papyrus stood up. "I'll go let the doctor know you're awake." he then sent a pointed look to Sans, "And no 'shortcutting' away, please. You are very injured and must rest, more than you usually do."

Papyrus strode out of the room. "Sans." Toriel started, "you must tell us how you got so hurt, we care about you so much. And I know you care about us too. But I must ask, why did you hide this? Why are being so distant?" 

Sans looked at her. He looked so sad. "It's all going to be Reset anyway..." This confused her further. but she could tell he didn't want to talk anymore. It was then that Papyrus and the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Sans, I am Dr. Jonhson. I was one of the doctors that patched you up. Can you please tell us how you got that slash? It seems that it was healing before you got injured in the same spot again. It seems that this happened multiple times. From what I've been told, you aren't one to fight. So it makes no sense that this hap-"

"A knife." Sans simply said. Papyrus knew Sans was scared of knives, is this why? Because he was attacked with a knife?

"I-I see. What about those cuts on your arms? Those look deliberate. Whereas the large slash on your chest was bad, it seemed old. Those cuts were fresh." Sans was silent, "It doesn't matter. It will all be reset anyway." 

"You said that before, but what does it mean?" Toriel needed answers.

"It would be better for the kid to explain it." Sans then pulled up his blankets over his head, which was an obvious sign that he was tired and wanted to sleep. Toriel could tell that she wouldn't get anything else out of him tonight. So she got up and gestured for Papyrus to come with her. He sent a worried look to his brother before following her out of the room.

Toriel wanted to get to the bottom of this, but she could wait until morning. Her child was still asleep. She decided to wait until Frisk was out of bed. Her child soon stumbled out bed and came down to the kitchen where Toriel was finishing up some pancakes. After breakfast, she called for Frisk to sit down. Frisk frowned. They knew something happened to Sans last night, but Toriel put them back to bed before they could see what happened to their friend. Before coming downstairs for breakfast, they checked Sans’ room to find the door busted down and bones in the walls. 

They only remembered some of the past timelines, but they knew Sans remembered more than them. They also knew that there were a lot of bad timelines. Sitting down on the couch next to their mom, they knew something was wrong with Sans and were determined to find out what. 

“My child, you probably know something is wrong with Sans, and I just want you to know that he is in the hospital recovering. We are trying to help him, but he refused to tell us how he got his wounds. He did say something like ‘ it’s all going to be reset ‘ multiple times and said that you could explain it.“

Frisk was worried, they knew the wound Toriel was talking about. After all,

They gave it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Frisk. Do you, know what a ‘Reset’ is? I know both you and Sans like to keep your secrets, and 

that’s ok, but not if they are harmful to you or others. “

Frisk looked at the fandom favorite goat mom in surprise and wrung their hands, “Um, well, its a 

power I have be-because of my d-determination. It allows me to go um, back in time, to the point 

where I first fell into the Underground.” They stopped there and looked to Toriel who had a very 

confused look on her face. “O-Ok, so it also allows me to c-come back from d-death as well.” Toriel 

now had a look of horror on her face. “W-Wait, s-so you d-died before?!” Frisk looked away from 

Toriel and kept wringing their hands, nodding.

“A-Almost everyone h-has killed me before.” Toriel was silent for a moment. “My child, have I ever 

k-killed you?” Frisk nodded and started explaining before Toriel could freak out. “But! You didn’t try 

to! I was curious about what would happen if I went directly into your attacks. But you never tried 

to kill me! If my health ever got too low, you would direct your fire away from me.” 

Toriel was silent. She had killed her child before? She was aware that Frisk was telling her not to 

worry about it, but she was still searching for her memories of when she did such a horrible thing. 

She was shocked out her little funk with Frisk yelling at her. 

“Mom! Mom! Calm down! It’s okay! I’m fine! Calm down!” Frisk was shaking her. “O-Oh, I apologize, 

my child, continue what you were saying please.” Frisk gave her a worried look before sitting back 

in her seat. “ Um, well since I can go back to where I first fell into the underground, I could choose 

to do something different. In this timeline, I chose to do a ‘Pacifist Run’ where I spare everyone and 

bring us to the surface. “

Frisk stopped there for a moment, letting Toriel absorb all this new information. “There are also 

other timelines where I don’t, “ they gulped, this was the part they didn’t want to talk about the 

most. “Where I don’t choose to do a Pacifist Run. I don’t fully remember other timelines, just that 

there were a lot of them. But, before this timeline, there were a lot of bad timelines.” They stopped 

there again. They wanted Toriel to be able to digest the new info so they wouldn’t have to repeat 

themselves. 

Toriel took a moment to collect her thoughts. “ ‘Bad Timelines’? What do you mean by that my 

child?” Frisk was silent for a full minute. “T-To put it simply. Instead of choosing ‘Mercy’ or ‘Spare’ , 

I chose… ‘Fight’... a-and k-k-killed everyone.” Toriel took this in and a look of horror appeared on 

her face. Before she could speak though, Frisk cut her off. “I’m sorry mom, but I would like to get 

this all off my chest. A-Anyway um, there were a lot of these ‘Genocide Run’ timelines in a row, and 

as I said, I don’t remember all of them, but um…” They closed their eyes. They were scared of how 

Toriel would react to the next part. 

“S-Sans remembers a-all of them. The wound you mentioned was across his ribs r-right?” Toriel 

nodded slowly. “Towards the end of every single Genocide Run, I fought him. He is  _ really _ strong 

mom. He k-killed me the m-most. But since I can’t permanently ‘die’, I did end up killing him, and I 

k-killed him when he fell asleep from exhaustion at the end of the fight. I s-slashed his chest and 

well, I don’t remember exactly how many, but it was a lot. So his wound must be really bad. In fact, 

this is the first Pacifist timeline in a long time. “ Frisk finished and took a few deep breaths. Calming 

themselves down, sneaking a glance at Toriel, they could see her mind catching up with what Frisk 

had said.

“My child,  _ you _ gave him that wound?” Toriel asked in horror. “Well a-actually, during those r-runs, I 

felt like um, someone was controlling my body. They had so much bloodlust. They loved fighting 

him. It scares me, mom. I don’t want to reset again... I don’t want to kill again… I don’t want to 

fight Sans again. I don’t….” By the end of this, Frisk was crying, sobbing, holding onto their mom’s 

robes tightly. Despite the confliction emotions Toriel was sorting through at the moment, she was 

first and foremost, a mother. She held the small child close. “Shh… Shh… let it all out. Let it out, 

that's right, let it out…” 

Once Frisk was done crying, they wiped their tears, and looked at Toriel. “My child, you said you 

were not in control of your actions, right” Frisk nodded. “Then do you know who it was that was 

controlling you?” Frisk shook their head. Toriel was silent for a moment. “But whoever it was doesn’t 

like Sans, and you don’t know who it is.” Frisk nodded again. “So it seems that we can’t do much at 

the moment until we know more, right?” Frisk nodded slowly. 

“So nothing else can be done at the moment. Let us instead work on helping Sans. If he truly 

remembers everything that you’ve told me, then he will not just need physical healing, but also 

therapy. Lets first get him out of the hospital and back on his feet first. Oh! In the hospital, we also 

saw his arms bandaged as well, do you remember him getting injured there at any point?” Frisk 

shook their head. 

“I didn’t know he was injured there. Oh! But I know that Flowey had the ability to reset before me. 

He did tell me before we left the underground, he told me that Sans cost him his ‘fair share of 

resets’ . So my guess is that Flowey also did enough stuff to make Sans fight him. Flowey tried to 

get back at Sans. Maybe Flowey was responsible for those wounds.” Frisk said with a frown. Toriel 

also frowned at the thought. From everything that has happened in these short few hours since 

Sans first woke up from his nightmare, he painted a very bad picture of how much pain he was 

really in. First things first, 

Sans needed to get that wound healed up, and get out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO THE SKELY-BOY

Sans was grateful for the anesthesia. Because of it, he was able to fall asleep quickly. It didn’t stop the nightmares completely, but at least it wasn’t the Judgment Hall nightmare. But this wasn’t any better, the memory of watching Papyrus turning to dust was too much for him. It was a wonder that Sans hadn’t lost his sanity at this point. 

A doctor was coming by to check on Sans, to see him shaking, tears spilling out of his eye sockets. Dr. Johnson’s eyes widened, the monsters that brought in the skeleton, had said they only knew he was injured after he woke up from a nasty nightmare. From what he heard, Sans had started fighting the moment he was on his feet. 

Dr. Johnson called for a nurse and a security guard just in case Sans woke up fighting. He took a deep breath and walked into to try and shake Sans awake. Of course, he was nervous Sans would start ‘sleep-fighting’ but this monster was badly injured and he wanted to help. 

“Mr.Sans! Mr. Sans! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” he could hear him muttering his brother’s name urgently. the doctor started shaking Sans, gently, of course, the guy was still injured, obviously. In his nightmare, Sans was kneeling in the dusty snow. In his brother’s dust. He was clutching Papyrus’ scarf tightly. He could hear a voice calling his name. It didn’t sound like the demon, the kid, or anyone of his friends. On instinct, he shot up and shot a bone in the general direction that he heard the voice coming from. 

Dr. Johnson had shaken Sans awake and barely avoided a bone through the skull. Sans had shot a bone attack at him, it had grazed his cheek, and there was a trickle of blood running down his face slowly. Dr. Johnson glanced at the wall behind him to see a bone sticking out of the wall cracks surrounding the point of impact. He shook his head and began to try and calm the skeleton down again. 

Once Sans’ shaking slowed down and eventually stopped, he took in his surroundings to see he was still in his hospital bed after being rushed to the ER. He could feel that the person that was shaking had stopped. His sockets landed on Dr. Johnson who had a cut on his face, and behind him was a bone in the wall, and a nurse and security guard were in the doorway. He shook his skull, getting his bearings. “Did I hurt you?” was the first thing out of his mouth. 

Dr. Johnson blinked then tenderly touched his face where he was bleeding. Yes, it stung, but nothing a few butterfly plasters couldn’t fix. “Yes, but I’m fine, it just grazed me. I’m more worried about you Mr. Sans. I was coming to check on you when I found in the middle of a nightmare. Would you like me to call your family since you’re awake?” Sans just stared at the doctor for a full minute. “Yea, that would be a great doc, thanks.” The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, the nurse and guard following him. 

Once they were down the hall, Dr. Johnson pulled the two closer, “I’m sorry to pull you two from whatever you were working on, I would like you to know that I called you both in case the patient had another nightmare like the one that led him to be here. He is not dangerous, just on edge and reacted on instinct from what I can tell. “ the nurse nodded, she was one of the nurses that had patched up the monster. 

She had also checked his stats and although she didn’t know much about Monsters, she did know that having such low stats was really bad for a monster. Even the monster children had more HP than that poor skeleton. She had bandaged up his arms, and while she didn’t know much about battle wounds, could tell those were deliberate and not ones that could be from a fight. The fact that he had two nightmares on the same night that lead him to believe that he was going to be attacked did not sit well with her. 

“Excuse me Dr. Johnson, but may I be one of the nurses to check on him? I want to see that monster helped. Physically, and mentally.” Dr. Johnson looked at her for a moment before smiling and nodding.”Sure. Could you also call his family? They ought to know that he is awake.” and with that, he walked off. Nurse Molly smiled. She ran off to get the skeleton's medical information and make a few calls.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time for Frisk to go to school. They were drained after spilling their guts to Toriel, but goat mom insisted that they still go to school. They were in the car, driving to school. When Toriel received a call. “Yes hello, Toriel speaking.” she was quiet for a moment listening to the other person on the phone. “Oh! He’s awake?! Thank goodness! We were all so worried! Yes, yes, we’ll be there soon. Thank you so much! I’ll see you soon. Thank you again! ” Toriel hung up. “I’ve got great news, my child! Sans is awake! You can join us as well if that is what you wish.“ They nodded. They would take any opportunity to miss school, besides, they don’t think that they could focus on schoolwork if Sans was still in the hospital in pain. 

Toriel smiled and dialed another number. Frisk’s mind wondered as Toriel called Frisk in absent, and made arrangements for a sub.” Yes, I am sorry to inform you but I will not be coming to work today, a good friend of mine was admitted to the hospital last night and he just woke up. Besides, I do not think I would be able to focus on my work as I would be so worried. Yes, yes, yes I’ll be there tomorrow.“ Toriel then told Frisk to use her phone to text the group that Sans was awake and that she was headed to the hospital after she picked up Papyrus. Sans would probably want to see his brother. 

Sans sat in his hospital bed. These past few hours had been terrible. He attacked Undyne. He attacked Dr. Johnson. Well, it didn’t matter. Everything would be Reset anyway. 

It was only a matter of time... 

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

After Toriel picked up Papyrus from the Children's Hospital where he works with the children to keep their spirits high. He always was great with kids, and all the kids there loved him. It didn’t take long for the parents of said kids to see that he truly wanted to help them. Alphys had gone back to school to learn more about mechanics and become an inventor. Undyne was at the police academy so she could work as a police officer. Toriel had Frisk text her and Alphys that Sans was awake and that as soon they are done with work and training to come to the hospital.

Soon Toriel pulling into the hospital with Papyrus and Frisk. Both were practically bouncing in their seats in anticipation. She told them to sit still and be patient. Of course, she wanted to see Sans too, but she didn’t want them jumping out of the car and getting hit by a passing car. She pulled into a parking space in the ER parking lot and parked the car. She grabbed her bag and told Papyrus and Frisk that they were here, not that she needed to, of course, they were already unbuckling their seat belts and jumping out of the car. “Watch for cars!” Torel calls catching up with them, a small smile on her face. 

Papyrus and Frisk were practically jumping off the walls, waiting for Toriel. If they know where Sans’ room was they would have run down the hall to see him, but they don’t so they had to wait for Toriel. 

Toriel checked in to the hospital, exchanging a few words with the receptionist. The lady also mentioned to Toriel that Sans had a small nightmare earlier. Toriel was worried now. Hopefully Sans hadn't attacked anybody in his sleep. She knew he would be sorry about it, but she would rather beds be emptied, not filled. 

They were told to wait in the waiting room for a nurse who soon arrived. “ Hello! Would any of you happen to be Papyrus? Sans was asking for him when he woke up.” said skeleton shot up. “HELLO PRETTY HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WAS MY BROTHER ASKING FOR ME? IS HE OKAY NOW!?” Nurse Molly was surprised at how loud the skeleton was, she absentmindedly rubbed her ears a little. ”Oh, yes well nice to meet you and thank you for the compliment Great Papyrus. Sans has been asking for you. Am I correct in assuming that you are his brother?” “YES, THAT IS ME! LADY TORIEL AND HUMAN FRISK ARE ALSO HERE!” the skeleton stopped yelling after that, “UM, HOW IS MY BROTHER?” 

Nurse Molly smiled sadly. “He is still healing and will need to be kept here for a few more days. He did have another nightmare earlier, and after that, he asked for his brother. Dr. Johnson had to wake him up and once he was shaken awake he shot a bone attack at the doctor, but don’t worry, it only grazed his cheek. The doctor wasn't mad either. Although Mr. Sans definitely needs someone to cheer him up. I myself stopped by his room to check on him, and found him just staring at his hand.” 

“Oh, dear… well. Thank you for telling us this Ms… ?” Toriel said, silently asking for Nurse Molly’s name. 

“Oh! Yes, my name is Molly. Hopefully, I’ll be his main nurse for the next few days.”

“Right, thank you for telling us, Ms. Molly. Would you be so kind as to direct us to Sans’ room? We are all eager to see how he is doing.” Nurse Molly nodded with a smile and gestured for the small group to follow her. 

Papyrus was surprisingly quiet, his eyes looking at all of the different hospital rooms. He didn’t like that so many humans and monsters were in here. He was told that the doctors here are supposed to help humans, and monsters after Frisk freed them from the mountain. But despite this, he couldn’t help but be worried. Sans only had 1 HP. What if something happened? What if he got hurt again? 

Papyrus shook the thoughts out of his skull. No! He must be positive! This nice human by the name of Molly was a good person! Besides! She said she was helping Sans! “Ah, here we are,“ Ms. Molly gently pulled back the curtain to Sans’ room. Sans was sitting in his hospital looking at his boney hand when they came in. “Mr. Sans? You have some visitors.” Sans looked up to see Toriel, Frisk, and Papyrus at his doorway. Frisk, the only one who hadn’t see Sans when he was brought in the previous night. Seeing him in a hospital bed with bandages showing from under his hospital scrubs cause Frisk to burst into tears and run into the skeleton’s ribcage. Thankfully he was on some painkillers, so it didn’t hurt as much as it would.

“Ah! Frisk be careful! Sans is still hurt!” Toriel walked in about to grab Frisk off of Sans before he gestured for her not too. He then wrapped his bony, but surprisingly comfortable arms. 

“Shh… i-it’s okay kiddo… I’m okay now… shh… don’t cry, I’m fine.” Frisk mumbled something into Sans’ ribcage. “What was that k-kiddo? Can’t hear ya.”

“This is all my fault. If I had been stronger, If I had stood up to them, you… you woul-”

“S-Stop that kid. We’ve been o-over this. I know it wasn’t your fault. Besides, ya got us up here in the end r-right? Okay?”

Frisk only hugged him tighter. “Shh… Shh… its o-okay. Calm down.” Frisk pulled away, rubbing the tears from their face. 

“S-Sans what was your nightmare about? The Hall?” Sans stiffened.

“Y-yeah, but I couldn’t move or a-attack. Soon as they attacked I woke up.” Sans was so focused on Frisk that he forgot that Toriel, Papyrus, and Nurse Molly were in the room with him, he was solely focused on comforting Frisk. Meanwhile, the other three in the room were staring at Sans in horror. So, he had a nightmare where someone was attacking him and he couldn’t fight back? Papyrus knew Sans would dodge any attack thrown at him but if he couldn’t move…

Toriel had covered her snout in horror. From what Frisk had told her about the Genocide Run, and how they had fought Sans. Frisk told her that Sans would dodge all attacks until he fell asleep from exhaustion, where they would be able to kill him. To hear him say that he couldn’t move and only woke up when he was ‘killed’, no wonder he was so scared.  
Sans suddenly stiffened. His eye lights darted to the three other people in the room. “Uh… would it be too late to ask for you to forget you just heard that…? Heh…”

Toriel was shocked out of her stupor at this. “Absolutely not! Frisk has told me about all these… ‘Reset’s’ and while I don’t know much, I do know that you need some help! And I will not take no for an answer! I understand not wanting your family to worry about you, but it is a bit late for you to play this off with a joke or a pun.” Her expression went from angered-worry to just worry. “Sans, please. Everyone wants to help, but the question is, do you want help?”


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I am running out of ideas. If any of you have an idea, please comment on it and explain it in the comment section. Also, I know sans uses puns a lot, but I am terrible at them btw. So yeah… help with that too, please.

Thank you!

(Also ignore the notes right below this text. It ain't true at this moment, so yeah...)


	7. sorry no update yet

Okay so, again this is not a chapter. But! the next chapter is in the works! anyone with ideas please comment down below which way you want this fanfic to continue. I really only write fanfics when I think of an idea, or of something cannonly different to the fandom do I write something.   
so please post ideas in the comments!


	8. IM SO SORRY

ok so when I tried to find the google doc that had this fic on it, I couldn't get on it because the Doc was on the drive of my old school email that was DELETED 

NOW I HAVE TO START FROM SCRATCH IM SO SORRY 

Its the same for my other fics too

**Author's Note:**

> I already have another chapter kinda-written, but I want to see if people actually like this before I upload again cause I'm a paranoid little shit with very low self-confidence.
> 
> I would like to have a Beta-Reader, if anyone knows how that works and would like to be one, please let me know.


End file.
